


[fanvideo] Queen on ice (only not so much on ice)

by O_Ryo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Don't Stop Me Now, Fanvids, Gen, I Want It All, JJ Style, M/M, Princes of the Universe, Queen - Freeform, Queen mix, Show Must Go On, We Will Rock You, You're My Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Ryo/pseuds/O_Ryo
Summary: A tribute to various characters, set to a mix of Queen songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea for this video was a sing-off between Yuri Plisetsky and JJ, set to We Will Rock You by Queen. However, it was difficult to find enough material for the whole song. For that reason, I decided to do a mix of Queen songs that features various characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also watch the video directly on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMDEqc6knLE)


End file.
